Love Me Tender
by Radev E. Elocin
Summary: Based on the song 'Love Me Tender'sung by Norah Jones. It's an Akuroku lemon, and reviews are needed. So, REVIEW!


**Author's Note:** I'm sorry. I am a procrastinator. I should be updating A Trip Up North, but I can't concentrate. Please forgive me. Y.Y

**Inspiration:** "Love Me Tender" by Norah Jones

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. 'Got It Memorized?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Me Tender**

_What…. What is this feeling… in my chest?_

Roxas' blue eyes quivered as Axel cupped his face with a pale hand, bringing their faces together. Roxas tried to look away, but Axel's green eyes locked Roxas' in place as their lips came together.

_Is… What is this? Is this love? No… Maybe? _

Roxas' tiny frame relaxed in Axel's arms, and he closed his eyes. He fit perfectly against his body. Though they were nobodies, Roxas had never felt so warm. Roxas' breath hitched as Axel pressed his tongue into the small blonde's mouth. Shivers were sent up and down Roxas' spine as Axel's tongue explored his mouth. Roxas deepened the kiss, returning the passion and fire of Axel's kiss.

Roxas felt like he was pulling out of his body, he was losing control.

_Whatever this feeling is, I don't care…_

He felt his foot rise up. He felt Axel's hands lowering to his hips, rubbing his back along the way. Roxas' own hands moved to their own accord, tightening at Axel's touch. Axel pulled away, though it wasn't to take a breath. He looked around the pale white hallway, and let out a sigh of relief. No one was around.

Axel turned to look down at Roxas. The little blonde's blue eyes never looked brighter.

_Axel…_

As if reading his mind, Axel grabbed the back of Roxas' spiky head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Roxas was surprised by this, but went along with it as Axel carried him bridal-style to a location unknown by Axel. Axel summoned the darkness and took them to the roof of the castle. Cold air hit Roxas' body, making him shiver, even though he had his cloak on. He hugged his body closer to Axel, enjoying his internal warmth. Axel threw Roxas' tiny body onto a mattress. Roxas looked around, surprised. Axel had surrounded them in darkness, except for above them, where Kingdom Hearts shone brightly. Roxas grew stiff, as an unknown feeling came over him, hardening his growth. Axel sensed his problem, and began fixing it immediately.

Axel lay down on top of Roxas, grabbing his arousal and fingering it, kissing him all the while. Roxas' body heat rose up thousands of degrees; he began squirming out of his cloak. Axel smirked and unzipped it roughly, releasing Roxas from his heated prison. Roxas let out a sigh of relief into Axel's mouth when he had began kissing him again.

Axel began stripping himself down expertly, without even breaking his kiss with Roxas. Roxas' hormones took control of his body, and suddenly he knew exactly what to do. He tore off his own pants and boxers for Axel to begin.

Axel began inserting his finger in and out of Roxas' opening. Roxas' back arched and his legs tightened with all the feelings overtaking his body.

"Ax-el… Wha-?" Roxas croaked, moaning as Axel dug deeper into him.

"Shh…." Axel whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. "If I don't prepare you, this will hurt even worse." He sucked at his collarbone, making Roxas' senses go crazy. "Just bear with me… a little longer…" he assured his lover. Roxas spread his legs out for Axel, stiffening them so they wouldn't tighten at his expert touch. Roxas breathed heavily, moaning to the glowing moon above them.

Finally, Axel had deemed Roxas' body fully prepared. Without warning, Axel thrust his growth into Roxas' opening, making Roxas moan and his vision to flash various colors. He couldn't control it anymore. His legs tightened as Axel worked his way in and out of his body.

"Yes, Roxas… that's it…" Axel breathed, kissing him furiously. "You're so… mmm! Tight…" Axel worked his lips down his jaw line, then to his neck, and finally, to his chest, where he teased and sucked at his nipples.

Axel sped up, adrenaline running high. Roxas thought some of that energy ran into him, because he had never felt so much energy course through his body. The air became so suffocatingly warm; the only way they were still breathing was through each other.

Axel could feel it coming. The climax. They had been at it for what, an hour, at least? Roxas' body was amazing. Here it came. He gave his all into one last thrust. All the heat and passion into one more…

Roxas moaned loudly, then his body went limp in Axel's arms. His senses came back to him, and his body throbbed painfully. Axel kissed him softly, coaxing him to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Gah! I was watching Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement all day today, and the song "Love Me Tender" just hypnotized me into a lemon. I know I'm not the best, but help is most welcomed. Praise too. REVIEW!!!!


End file.
